k_projectfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
KINGS
''KINGS ''— опенинг первого сезона «Проекта Кей», исполненный группой angela. Слова |-|Кандзи= Worries slowly come and kiss Tell me what's your name? また惹かれ合っては 比べ合う事でけなして 何度夜が巡ろうとも 真っ暗闇のどっかで欠けた 自分のPIECEだったら search and kiss and destroy Big bang 野蛮な情熱　冷静な衝突 血を見るまで容赦はしないの？ Big bang 確かめたい　繋がっていたい　本当は恐いの？ 未完成な愛をぐっと振りかざして 分かりたい　分からない　分からず屋 相反する正義に集う輩さ 一瞬の安らぎに　寄り添って 似てると言われる程 気になって仕方なくなる 目をそらしたら負けさ 未来はあやふやで　過去は二度と変えられないと知っているさ search and kiss and destroy Big wave 歪んだ衝動 歯痒い残響 ゆさぶってんの？逃げたりはしない Big wave 競い合っていたい　高ぶっていたい　本当は恐いの？ 不格好な愛さえ歴史の中じゃ 瞬き以下の瞬刻だろう 舐め合う為の傷なんて無いさ プライドがあっち側で笑ってる Worries slowly come and kiss Tell me what's your name? Worries slowly come and kiss Search and kiss and destroy Big bang 野蛮な情熱　冷静な衝突 血を見るまで容赦はしないの？ Big bang 確かめたい　繋がっていたい　本当は恐いの？ 未完成な愛をぐっと振りかざして 分かりたい　分からない　分からず屋 相反する正義に集う輩さ 一瞬の安らぎに　寄り添って Can I feel? Can you feel? Life is a moment 惰性を打破して抱きしめたい 舐め合う為の傷なんて無いさ プライドがあっち側で笑ってる |-|Ромадзи= Worries slowly, come and kiss Tell me what’s your name Mata hikare atte wa Kurabeau koto de kenashite Nando yoru ga megurou tomo Makkura yami no dokka de kaketa Jibun no PIECE dattara SEARCH AND KISS AND DESTROY BIG BANG Yaban na jounetsu Reisei na shoutotsu Chi wo miru made yousha wa shinai no? BIG BANG Tashikametai Tsunagatteitai Hontou wa kowai no? Mikansei na ai wo gutto furikazashite Wakaritai wakaranai wakarazuya Aihan suru seigi ni tsudou yakara sa Isshun no yasuragi ni Yorisotte Niteru to iwareru hodo Kininatte shikatanaku naru Me wo sorashitara make sa Mirai wa ayafuya de Kako wa nidoto kaerarenai to shitteiru sa SEARCH AND KISS AND DESTROY BIG WAVE Yuganda shoudou Hagayui zankyou Yusabutten no? Nigetari wa shinai BIG WAVE Kisoiatteitai Takabutteitai Hontou wa kowai no? Bukakkou na ai sae rekishi no naka jya Mabataki ika no shunkoku darou Nameau tame no kizu nante nai sa PRIDE ga acchi gawa de waratteru Worries slowly come and kiss Tell me what's your name? Worries slowly come and kiss Search and kiss and destroy BIG BANG Yaban na jounetsu Reisei na shoutotsu Chi wo miru made yousha wa shinai no? BIG BANG Tashikametai Tsunagatteitai Hontou wa kowai no? Mikansei na ai wo gutto furikazashite Wakaritai wakaranai wakarazuya Aihan suru seigi ni tsudou yakara sa Isshun no yasuragi ni Yorisotte Can I feel? Can you feel? Life is a moment Dasei wo dahashite dakishimetai Nameau tame no kizu nante nai sa PRIDE ga acchi gawa de waratteru |-|Английский= Worries slowly come and kiss Tell me what's your name? Once more, a mutual attraction Faces disdain through virtue of comparison No matter how many times night returns If you were that piece of me missing somewhere in the total darkness I'll search and kiss and destroy Big bang! A savage passion, a calm collision— should I not show mercy until I shed blood? Big bang! I need to confirm it, I want to be connected with you, am I that scared? Firmly wielding this imperfect love I want to understand you, yet I can't because I'm a narrow-minded fool We're fellows focused on conflicting views of justice Leaning together in a brief moment of peace They say we have a lot of things in common so I can't help having you in my sights And once I look away I know I will lose The future is uncertain and the past cannot be changed ever again, yeah I know that So I'll search and kiss and destroy Big wave! A twisted impulse, a tantalizing echo— Are you shaking? I won't run away Big wave! I want to compete against you, I want to feel excited, am I that scared? In history, even clumsy loves are shown despite only lasting a split second, shorter than the blink of an eye, right? We don't have wounds to lick for each other Our pride is laughing over there Worries slowly come and kiss— Tell me, what's your name? Worries slowly come and kiss— Search and kiss and destroy Big bang! A savage passion, a calm collision— should I not show mercy until I shed blood? Big bang! I need to confirm it, I want to be connected with you, am I that scared? Firmly wielding this imperfect love I want to understand you, yet I can't because I'm a narrow-minded fool We're fellows focused on conflicting views of justice Leaning together in a brief moment of piece Can I feel? Can you feel? Life is a moment I just wanna break free of my old habits and hold you in my arms We don't have wounds to lick for each other Our pride is laughing over there Видео thumb|left|320 px thumb|right|320 px Навигация en:KINGS Категория:Музыка